


In the eye of the beholder

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Andy looks sexy in glasses, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Polish Leedus Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy doesn’t like being reminded about his age... even if it’s Andy himself who brings it up every time. Norman, on the other hand, doesn’t see any downsides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Because we're cancelling January this year, and we all need loads of fluff, an idea popped into my mind. An idea that involves one of the most handsome guys being all adorable and hot at the same time. And thus, a little fluffy piece of Leedus was born, brought to you by the Polish Leedus Team. All applause goes to MermaidSheenaz, who was lovely enough to edit the hell out of this fic, who gave me awesome ideas, and who worked on fluffing this up for you, guys! Thank you my dear <3
> 
> Also, for those of you who want to have the full experience... behold! The fabulous Andy in glasses for your viewing pleasure!
> 
>  

“Gimmie that!” Andy whined, trying to snatch the blasted piece of paper out of Norman's hand, but the damn big kid had to put it right out of his reach. Of-fucking-course.  
“Nuu-uh” Norman half moaned half gruffed, stretching his arm even more, making sure the man couldn't even touch the little white rectangle.

They had a whole week off, courtesy of the vital props not arriving on set on time, so naturally they decided to spend it together. Well, Andy thought, with the way Norman was acting like a big child, they would spend the whole week in his car, because that was exactly where they were seated right now.

It was meant to be a grocery shopping trip, a quick affair to get something to eat, before they could hole up in Norman's trailer and unwind until they were needed on set again. They briefly considered driving all the way to Norm’s house, but Greg warned them that the last-minute order could be delivered any time, and a rushed trip back was something they both wanted to avoid. The week off could be _called_ off any minute, and they both agreed that wasting time was not on the table.

Which was stupid considering how stubborn Norman was being at that moment. As soon as they got into Andy's car, the man started to browse through every compartment within his reach. And of course he had to dig out Andy's latest prescription. For reading glasses. Norm was so adamant about going and buying them that the other man had to lock the car so he couldn't just jump out and run to the nearest place available.

“But Aaaaaaandyyyy…” Norman whined, still gripping the little piece of paper in his right hand, while he fought off his pissed off lover with his left.  
“No way, Norm, I'm not buying myself another pair” Andy wheezed out, but gave up the struggle, seeing as it got him nowhere.  
“You don't have to” Norman looked at him and grinned. “I'll buy them for you!”  
“Bloody… no. No, you won't” Andy sighed, running one hand through his hair, ruffling the curls and making Norman smile even wider.

“Why?” He asked again, already having a strong feeling as to where it was going. And sure enough, there it was.  
“I don't need another reminder that I'm getting older” Andy gruffed and jammed his head on the steering wheel. Norman huffed out a laugh, because really, the man was the hottest piece of ass he has ever laid his eyes on and he was getting concerned about his _age?_ He should be concerned about much more serious things, like Norman wanting to jump him in that fucking car in the middle of the street with everyone watching.

Andy didn't even blink at Norman's incredulous laugh, head still resting on the wheel.  
“Come on man, open the door or I'll jump out of the window Daryl-style and you'll have real problems to worry about, like every single paparazzi heading our way” that got him a reluctant smirk and after a moment Andy reached to the side and unlocked the car. Norman leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“I'll be right back, darling” he grinned and got out, already spotting the nearest pharmacy. He could practically _feel_ Andy side-eyeing him all the way from the vehicle, so he made his moves sexier intentionally, positively swaying his hips all the way to the door.

It took him fifteen minutes to get the formalities done and another fifteen to pick the right frames. Black, classic Ray Ban, just on the right side of nerdy to be totally cool. Norman knew Andy would look absolutely cute in them and he couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading all over his face when he sauntered back to the car.

“They said they'll be ready in an hour” he announced as soon as he got in. Andy grumbled something under his nose and it brought a mad giggle out of Norman. God, the man was so cute when he was all grumpy.

“Come on, old man, let's grab some lunch and get back here when they're done” he clapped his lover on the shoulder and Andy murmured something again, but started the engine nevertheless. Norman smirked at the exasperated eye-roll Andy did, when he turned his face back to the road. It was absolutely unbelievable how he was always all grumpy about his age and the passing of time, while in fact it was Norman who was the older out of the two.

They managed to find a small café that actually had its own parking lot. It was a miracle in a town like this, and they quickly decided to take their chances. It was quiet, only two tables were taken and Norman was grateful for it. They needed some time to relax and quiet down… and he needed some time to cheer up his boyfriend.

Quickly deciding on the menu they both got coffee with whipped cream on top, Norman's constant flirting with the waitress probably getting them an extra portion of it free of charge. Andy hesitated, squinting down at his menu, and Norman took it from him with a smirk.  
“See? That's exactly why you need glasses, sweetheart” and then Norman proceeded to order a truly obscene amount of chocolate cake, cookies and ice cream, hoping the extra dose of sugar will pour some happiness into his grumpy lover.

He grinned as soon as their order arrived, watching the man dig into his share of the spongy cake. Andy's sweet tooth was one of the best kept secrets on the whole set, probably because everyone would start bribing him with chocolate to do another hug fest on the nearest comic con. But Norman knew, and he enjoyed every little delighted ‘mmmmm’ that escaped Andy with every bite of the chocolatey sweetness.

Seeing Andy's mood improving, Norman dug into his own portion, relishing the rich taste. It _was_ good, and he quickly cleared his own plate, luring Andy into conversation. By the time almost all the food disappeared, Andy was back to his usual self, grinning at him and laughing about their latest pranks. It was so good, Norman almost forgot about the glasses until he glanced at his watch.

“Okay, let's get your stuff and then we'll go, I have South Park to watch” he said, standing up and looking for the girl to pay the bill.

Andy ignored him pointedly through their whole ride back to the pharmacy and sat quietly in the car until Norman returned, big smile on his face and a small paper bag in hand. He tossed the bag on the back seat and buckled himself in.  
“Okay, let's go” he said to the man still loudly ignoring him. During their whole trip back to his trailer Norman didn't even try to start any conversation, mind too busy trying to figure out the best way to convince Andy that he looked damn good with glasses on.

It didn’t take long at all, as it turned out.

As soon as the boys were back in the trailer, Norman hopped on one of the seats around a mini table and turned on the TV set. He browsed through the channels until he found one with South Park on and made himself comfortable, stretching out on his half of the seat, fully intent on debraining himself for the foreseeable future. He was dimly aware of Andy taking off his shoes and murmuring something in a low voice, but once Norman sank into the silly cartoon there was no way of catching his attention. Not if it wasn’t something including fire or a nice pair of boobs. Or a very particular man being naked. So Norm could see Andy sitting down on the small seat on the opposite side of the table, but it was all in the background.

The time flew quickly and soon, the episode was over. Norman lowered the volume and looked to the strangely quiet man sitting about a yard from him. Andy had a newspaper placed directly in front of him and was trying to solve the crossword puzzle of the day. Or rather trying to squint at it looking for possible answers.   
  
Norm huffed and straightened, putting his feet back on the floor and sitting up. He looked at Andy for a long moment, taking in the adorable sight of his lover actually narrowing his eyes to better see the tiny little letters, until Norman decided enough was enough.   
“Andy?” He asked casually, placing his elbows on the table and looking intently at the man. Andy grunted in acknowledgement but didn’t look up until Norman cleared his throat pointedly. And then those beautiful, narrowed, baby blue eyes were staring right at him and Norman had to smile.

“Oh…” Andy looked to the side, noticing Norman’s show must have clearly ended. Damn, he was definitely too deep into those blasted crosswords if he didn’t notice this. He turned his face back to the other man, looking at him questioningly. “Yeah?”  
“What are you doing?” Norman asked and Andy frowned.   
“Erm… crosswords?” It was more a question than a statement and Norm raised one eyebrow at him.   
“Nah, you’re not doing them, you’re squinting at them” he offered with a touch of smirk on his lips. “Where the hell are your glasses?”

Andy made a vague gesture in the general direction of his jacket and Norman followed it with his eyes. Yup, there they were, the case they came in still wrapped in the paper bag that was now poking out of one of the pockets. Norman sighed.

“Did you even try them on?” He asked, and was rewarded with a half-hearted glare.   
“I don’t need them.”   
“Yeah, you do. Come ‘ere” Norm nodded at him and Andy cursed, standing up. “Nu-uh, bring them, too.”

As soon as Norman was able to grab Andy, he pulled him on his lap, leaning back to make the man fit between his chest and the edge of the table. Andy straddled him, sitting gingerly down with his knees on both sides of Norman’s hips. He looked down at the man, handing him the package. Norman took it and unwrapped it, quickly fishing out the case and opening it. There they were, black and shiny and Norman gingerly took them out and threw the case to the side, not really interested where it landed.

It wasn’t important when he had his adorable grumpy cat seated on his lap and pressing into him in all the right places. He looked up, finding Andy’s eyes closed, and he gently slid the glasses into place. Norman leaned a bit back, giving himself a mental pat on the back for the good call he made on the frames.

They suited him perfectly. Black full frames with little silver drops on the outside looked classic and made Andy’s face look somehow more relaxed. With the addition of his three days worth of stubble, Andy looked like every schoolgirl’s wet dream about the one hot professor everyone wanted to bang. And it worked on Norman, too, he could already feel a very particular part of his body getting interested in his lover’s new look.

“Look at me” Norman whispered, before he could forget what it was all about. Andy, reluctantly, opened his eyes and looked straight at him, blinking softly. His eyes looked fucking amazing framed by the glasses, as far as Norm was concerned, especially paired up with those beautiful eyelashes fluttering when he blinked.

“Aaaand?” Norman asked, gazing curiously at him. “Any good?”  
“Mhm… How do I look?” Andy asked in a low voice and Norman had to swallow. That tone, paired with _that_ look never failed to make him all hot and bothered.  
“Like a wet dream personified” he rattled, not really caring about how that was not _exactly_ what he should have said. Norman licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for any reaction, hoping it wasn't a grumpy banter. But Andy just laughed, a clear, cheerful sound making Norman melt a little under him. God, he loved Andy’s laugh…

“Is that so?” Andy asked, leaning in and giving him a small, innocent peck on his lips. Norman couldn’t help himself when he leaned in for more, grabbing Andy’s neck and guiding his lips lower to claim them properly. His nose bumped into the glasses, but he couldn’t give a fuck about it, not when one of Andy’s hands sneaked between them and traveled down his chest and abdomen, down to where his very interested cock was making itself known.

Norman sighed into the kiss, feeling the warm palm rub him through the denim, bucking his hips into it as much as possible with Andy's weight on his lap. His own hands sneaked around Andy's back, nails raking lightly over the muscles shifting beneath his thin shirt. Norman licked his lips, watching as the man arched, pulling away and gasping, a small shiver rattling his body. It was a beautiful sight, especially when those cerulean eyes opened and focused on Norman, the intensity of the gaze making him bite at his own lip.

He brought his hands to Andy's front, running them down lightly over his chest, feeling the heat radiating off of him even through the fabric of his shirt. The picture of Andy, his lean, perfect body and that handsome face adorned with the thick stubble, it was enough for Norman to feel the heavy thrum of arousal coursing through his body. And those glasses… Norman could have sworn that his eyes were even more blue than before. He leaned forward, tucking his face into the crook of Andy's neck and nibbling softly at the delicate skin he found there.

Andy gave a small moan, hips shifting when Norm's wandering hands found the waistband of his jeans. He watched intently as the fingers dipped inside his trousers, sneaking between his skin and underwear, another quiet moan escaping him when they shifted and undid the fastenings at the front. Andy was hard, straining against the denim, Norman's mouth on his shoulder and collarbone sending sparks of pleasure traveling up his spine. The hand between Andy's legs sneaked inside the open fly and he arched into it, a sharp groan escaping when it wrapped around him.

“Bloody hell… Norm” he choked out as soon as the hand started to move over his uncut length, tugging the little bit of extra skin on his cock as far up as it would go, before Norman moved his hand down, smearing the precome all over him. It was maddening and Andy couldn't stop the whine that bubbled up in his throat when the tight grip moved over his sensitive head. Norman knew exactly what he liked, and just the mere thought of that made Andy feel warm and tingly all over.

“Ah, fuck” Andy's whole body curled forward and he pressed his forehead to Norman's, relishing the pressure coiling deep inside his body. The hand on his cock picked up a faster rhythm, drawing a few surprised moans from his throat and Andy fought to keep his eyes open where he sat, gaze sliding down from Norman's face to the hand working on him. Andy's own hands were still rubbing Norman's length through his trousers, but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on it soon. Not with the way Norman's tight fist was making him feel all fuzzy and _so good._

And of course it was the moment Norman had to open his mouth and start talking.  
“Look at me” the man growled and Andy reluctantly lifted his head, their gazes locking. The pure fire lighting Norman's eyes, the lust he found there, crystal clear thanks to those fucking glasses, it all made Andy tremble where he sat.  
“Shit… I'm close” he breathed and Norman slowed his hand a bit, drawing out the sweet torture for a little longer.

“Jesus fuck, Andy, do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?” Norman asked, every word punctuated with a firm stroke. Andy whined, his arms shooting to Norman's shoulders and gripping them hard.

“So sexy… and your eyes… fuck, I could come just looking at you… maybe I should, huh? Ruin your new glasses? Make them all filthy?” Norman paused to lick his suddenly dry lips. The idea was definitely appealing. “You look like one of those sexy high school professors, all hot and making the girls wet with every look” he sped up his hand again, hearing Andy groan softly, the grip on his arms tight enough to leave bruises.

God, the man could talk, Andy thought. When they had been intimate for the first time, Norman had been all reassuring smiles and gentle touches, but as the time went on, he had started to show more and more of himself. Andy was delighted to discover that his lover had a dirty mouth that he loved to drive him crazy with. Every little sexy moan coming from Norman, highlighted by filthy words about hot scenarios playing inside his decadent head made Andy's mind swim and his vision blur.

And now, Norman telling him how he looked like a teacher, all proper and authoritative, telling Andy how he wanted to wreck him? It quickly brought the Andy right up on the edge, leaving him dangling over it with only one wish. To topple over it.

“But that hot professor is only mine to fuck as I please” Norman stated with raspy voice, leaning in and stealing a kiss, feeling the other man moan into it. “Maybe I should get you naked, leave the glasses on and just take that sweet little ass of yours, huh? Shove in so hard and deep the only thing you'll see through them would be how fucking sexy you are reflected in my eyes? How crazy you make me?” He whispered against Andy's lips and twisted his wrist a few times when he got to the head of his cock.

Andy whimpered a quiet ‘please’ and bit his lip, his muscles already twitching.  
“Come, Andy” Norman whispered and watched, fascinated, as those perfect blue eyes rolled back and closed, Andy's whole body arching back over the little table as he came in white streaks across his shirt. Norman kept stroking, drawing out the pleasure, slowing his hand when the aftershocks subsided and Andy sagged against him. The man tucked his head into Norman's neck, face pressed firmly to his skin, smashing the glasses between them without much care.

Norman rubbed his back gently, listening how his breathing slowed down, all the while ignoring his own arousal. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a moment, Andy straightened and looked down at him, eyes soft behind the clear glass. He dove in for a sweet little kiss, one which Norman immediately turned into heated with his insistent tongue, before Andy pulled away and grinned wolfishly.

And then he moved off of his lap, tearing a disappointed sound out of Norm. But he wasn't disappointed for long, for the next thing he knew, Andy was getting on his knees on the floor next to the seat, tugging Norman around and away from the table to face him.

Andy's hands landed on the zipper of his pants and he quickly undid it, taking out Norm’s length and swallowing it down without a warning.

Norman whimpered in surprise, his hands automatically shooting to Andy's curls and gripping them hard, afraid he'll disappear if Norm let go. But the man just groaned in approval, the vibrations traveling straight to the cock in his mouth, and started to slide the thick length in and out.  
“Fuck, Andy…” Norman had to close his eyes for a second, too afraid he would come right there and then. The wild enthusiasm behind every of his lover's actions made him dizzy, the pleasure rolling through his body like a thunderstorm.

Andy on his knees, his beautiful plump lips stretched around the thick length, the small pleased moans coming out of him… it was all too much for Norman. Not to mention the way the man looked when he came just a moment ago, body the personification of sin, his face a picture of utter bliss. And now he was there, kneeling before Norman and sucking on his cock like if it was the world's tastiest lollipop.

Norman groaned, his head dizzy and swimming, the world around him disappearing, leaving only the perfect vision in front of him. Andy gave a particularly hard suck, which immediately made Norm groan loudly.  
“Fuck, babe, I'm close” he rasped, throat suddenly tight. He tugged Andy off of his length and wrapped one hand around it, picking up where his lover left off. _Jesus_ , he hadn't had a wild ride like this since forever. And it was all Andy's fault, the man was too damn sexy.

Andy leaned back, looking up at Norman through those damn glasses and licked his lips and _Jesus_ , but Norman almost lost it right there and then.  
“Go on then” Andy smirked, leaning forward a bit and still staring intently at Norman. “Go on, make them dirty like you wanted to.”

“Jesus Christ, _Andy!_ ” Norman growled, his lover's accent, wrapped up in that scratchy drawl was enough to set him off. He stroked once, twice, his whole body jerking, and with that Norman came, white streaks shooting all over Andy's face, hitting the glasses.

Andy looked truly obscene, lips parted and tongue sneaking between them, tasting whatever bit of his lover's release he could get when it started to slide down the smooth surface of the glass. He kept his eyes open all the time, watching Norman with that hot half-lidded stare, groaning softly at every drop that fell on his face. If Norman could get it up again he definitely would, but because he was not twenty anymore, he could only enjoy his cock twitching at the sight before him.

“Fuck” he panted, watching Andy's hand travel up, adjusting the glasses, looking like a true professor… maddeningly hot and filthy, but with the aura of authority around him. Breathless and still shuddering with aftershocks, Norman leaned down, tugging the man into a slow, dirty kiss. Andy moaned eagerly into it, parting his lips and letting Norman plunge deep into his mouth, enjoying the sweet sensation.

Later, they stretched comfortably on the trailer's little bed, Andy propped up on the pillows with a book in hand, Norman plastered to his side, one hand wrapped around Andy's waist. It was peaceful, the familiar, easy silence broken only by their soft breathing.

Andy felt the body next to him move and looked down, placing the book on his lap. Norman was watching him, head arched back, staring almost mesmerized at the glasses Andy put back on after cleaning them.

“You really like them that much?” Andy asked with a scoff. Norman shrugged.  
“You really hate them that much?” He asked back, still watching Andy, his gaze slipping from the blue eyes to the black frames around them. They suited him very well, especially when Andy still had his beard game strong. The man was sexy, and didn’t look old at all. At least not as far as Norman and, probably, several hundred thousand of fangirls were concerned.

Andy shrugged, looking down at Norman’s hand still lying on his stomach.  
“I just… I _am_ getting older, and I don’t really like it when I can actually _see_ it, you know?” He risked a glance at Norman who only huffed in exasperation.   
“Dude… you’re like… sex on legs. You’re hot. And handsome” he gave Andy a pointed look. 

“Tell you what, old man” Norman gruffed out playfully and a perfect little smirk formed on his lips. And then the man moved, climbing on top of Andy, straddling him and pressing him further into the fluffy pillows behind.  
“What on earth are you doing?” Andy asked, watching as Norm fished out his phone and stared at the device.   
“I‘m gonna put your picture on the internet and let the crowd convince you, dumbass” he replied, tapping away at the little screen.

Andy’s hands immediately shot up to cover his face, while he tried to twist his body from under his lover. Norman tore one hand away from the phone and placed it on Andy’s chest, feeling as the man stilled instantly. His hands fell away from his face and eyes went wide for a second, before Norman started to move his fingers over every little ticklish spot he knew about, skimming his fingers lightly over Andy’s ribs and the side of his belly. The man was ticklish as hell and only the chosen few knew that. It didn’t even take a few seconds and Andy was already panting and squirming, the mad giggle pouring out of him in small huffs and barks of laughter.

“No you won’t… _Norman!_ ” Andy groaned, his wild bucking doing nothing to throw the other man off. Andy was actually surprised that his crazy tries to get away were more just to fool around than to really do something about the situation. He giggled loudly, still trashing and wheezing, until Norman decided it was finally enough and his hand stilled, giving Andy time to draw a few shaking breaths.

“Nu-uh, if you’re not listening to me, then maybe you’ll listen to that army of fangirls that are storming my profile right now” Norman’s smirk morphed into a mad grin as he turned the phone around for Andy to see.

There was a picture of him in the glasses, just his face and neck, probably done a split second before Norman started to tickle him mercilessly. Andy’s eyes were open and so fucking blue they looked almost surreal. The dark frames around them were in perfect contrast with his pale skin… even his beard looked nice, Andy had to admit, the grays and dark shades playing at the edge of his jaw and giving him a softer look. All of this, paired with the yellowish glow of a small dingy lamp hanging in the corner made him look like some kind of an artist… like that vintage kind of a writer that still did all his job with pens and paper instead of keyboards and screens.

Andy swallowed hard, admitting in his mind that he _did_ actually look kind of nice. He glanced up, ignoring the little blinking heart in the corner of the screen, and was met with Norman’s steady blue eyes, staring intently at him.  
“See?” Norm rasped out, suddenly more breathless than Andy himself. “You look absolutely fucking delicious” and he leaned down, taking Andy’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

Norman could feel his lover melting under him, both of Andy’s hands coming up and wrapping around Norman’s waist, holding him tightly. When they broke for air, Andy giving his tongue last long suck, Norm’s phone chimed. They both whipped their heads in its direction, noticing the screen blinking rapidly. Andy rose one eyebrow in question when Norm just grabbed it and started tapping away again.

“So… who was that?”   
“Your fans” Norman answered with a grin. “They say you’re one hot devil and that your new glasses work _extremely_ well. They also want to know why your hair is all messed up and if those are my pillows behind you.”   
  
Norman didn’t even see the pillow flying at him before it smacked him square in the face. He toppled over, laughing, as Andy proceeded to jump on him wielding the fluffy pillow like a personal weapon, intent on getting his revenge for all the tickling.


End file.
